


L’amore del capitano delle guardie imperiali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio della mente [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il difficile amore tra una ladra e un capitano delle guardie.“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: Dido - White Flag (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-fWDrZSiZs&fbclid=IwAR2rhkAP228McHtp6uyMqUDytuFQO7MIzJYgG5fstqFNi_UDRP3YHZ_Tmdc.Songfic sul testo: https://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/D/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_white_flag_dido_545.html.





	L’amore del capitano delle guardie imperiali

L’amore del capitano delle guardie imperiali

 

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le finestre tonde dell’immenso palazzo imperiale orientale, illuminando il ricco mobilio in legno pregiato, riflettendosi sugli ampi pavimenti di marmo e facendo splendere i draghi d’oro che decoravano le pareti rosso porpora.

La giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi starnutì e questi le divennero blu.

La guardia davanti a lei tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre la vedeva posare, rabbrividendo, il fucile mitragliatore che teneva in mano.

< Spiegarlo a lei sarà più facile > pensò.

“Lunch…” sussurrò, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi. Un terzo, sulla sua fronte, rimaneva spalancato e liquido. “… Non possiamo stare insieme. Io ho un dovere da compiere, non posso semplicemente lasciare la città proibita per avere una vita con te. Lo capisci?” domandò.

Lunch batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Noi due ci amiamo” sussurrò.

< Sono entrata qui solo per rubare tutto all’inizio, ma quando ti ho visto ho dimenticato tutto. Ci siamo amati da subito, sono rimasta per te, anche se ho dovuto nascondermi, qui non sono ammessi stranieri > pensò.

Il capitano delle guardie sospirò pesantemente, stretto dal kimono di seta verde scuro che indossava.

“Non posso continuare così, diviso tra l’amore che provo per te e la mia fedeltà al piccolo imperatore.

La situazione è agitata, siamo sempre sull’orlo della guerra civile. Lui è così indifeso, se ci fosse un colpo di stato lo ucciderebbero. Solo io ho la forza necessaria per difenderlo” ribatté Tenshinhan.

< Mi sono sempre occupato di lui, da quando era in culla e non posso lasciarlo adesso. Rif è così piccolo, ha le fattezze di una bambola, così fragile nonostante gli anni di allenamento > pensò.

“So che pensi che non dovremmo amarci più, ma… Questo è impossibile. Non sai quante volte ci ho provato” gemette Lunch. Gli accarezzò la mano con la propria, quella con cui teneva un’alta lancia.

Tenshinhan posò l’arma, decorata dalle ampie piume colorate e sospirò, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito.

“Ti prometto che non ti renderò la vita più difficile. Ti appoggerò sempre e ti permetterò di fare il tuo dovere, come ho fatto fino ad ora” giurò Lunch. Si morse l’interno della guancia. “Obbligherò anche ‘l’altra me’, vedrai” promise.

“La tua sola presenza qui è una minaccia. Se sapessero che ha accolto una straniera, avrebbero una scusa per attaccarlo pubblicamente” ribatté Tenshinhan.

“Lo so che ho già causato nient’altro che problemi e impicci, ma… Rif con me è felice. Sono stata la prima a vederlo per il bambino che è, a farlo giocare. Lui ti vuole bene e accetta i suoi compiti perché tu ti aspetti questo da lui”. Iniziò a dire Lunch.

Tenshinhan corrugò la fronte e un rivolo di sudore scivolò sulla pelle pallida del suo capo calvo.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?” domandò.

Lunch si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Lui non vuole essere imperatore, non vuole il peso di questo popolo sulle spalle. Probabilmente a tradirlo sarà proprio il suo consigliere, hai visto come lo guarda, e tu non potrai esserci sempre per proteggerlo.

Rif vuole soltanto essere un bambino normale, andarsene da questa prigione dorata” spiegò.

Tenshinhan indietreggiò, impallidendo.

“La nostra relazione è finita, Lunch, vattene” ordinò.

Lunch lo afferrò per le spalle, singhiozzando.

“Ti prego… Sono innamorata di te e lo sarò per sempre. Se la nave del nostro amore deve andare a picco, affonderò con lei, perché non voglio arrendermi dallo starti accanto” supplicò.

< Perché non capisci che lo faccio per farti sopravvivere? Le tue idee sono pericolose, rischi di morire tu e di far morire anche il mio imperatore > pensò Tenshinhan, scuotendo rigorosamente la testa.

“Non alzerò bandiera bianca né su questo, né su altro. Ti prego, fuggiamo insieme, salviamo il piccolo Rif. Potremo crescerlo come se fosse nostro, ti supplico” gemette Lunch.

“Va-vattene…” gemette la guardia. Estrasse la lancia e gliela puntò contro, con le mani tremanti.

Lunch la spostò con una mano e gli si mise davanti, guardandolo in viso.

“Se anche me ne andassi, so che ci rivedremo. Sono sicura che lo faremo e il nostro amore sarà ancora lì” disse.

Tenshinhan gemette, chiuse gli occhi e, curvatosi in avanti, la baciò, Lunch si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e ricambiò al bacio.

 

 


End file.
